Full House - Home Improvement Crossover - Part 1
by LachieB52
Summary: This is a story about full house and home improvement


HOME IMPROVEMENT / FULL HOUSE - PART 1

Setting: Taylor House Detroit, Michigan

Date: October 28, 1999

(Home Improvement theme song)

Jill - I'll get the door

Tim - Okay honey

(Guests arrive)

Danny Tanner - Happy halloween Taylor's

Becky Donaldson - Wake Up Taylor Household, I'm Becky Donaldson

Danny Tanner - No no no i'm first

Tim - Oh golly, I love halloween

Jill - Welcome to the scariest household in America

Stephanie Tanner - Who are you?

Jill - We're the scariest family in America (The Taylor's)

Tim - AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Jill - What is it?

Tim - Brad has come as Al Borland

Jill - Tim, are you scared of your younger self?

Tim - Yeah and he came back from 1977

Jesse Katsopolis - THIS ... IS ... THE ... LAST TIME ... I EVER ... SIT NEXT TO KIMMY GIBBLER ... ON THE PLANE!

Kimmy Gibbler - Come on Mr Hair Boy, Kimmy can come to this halloween party

Joey Gladstone - NOOOOO!

Al - GRRRRR, I AM FRANKENSTEIN!

DJ Tanner - We're here

Bud Bundy - First time ever in Detroit and I am looking forward to this halloween party

Michelle Tanner - Me too

Becky Donaldson - What's up with Stephanie lately?

Joey Gladstone - What's wrong with her

Jesse Katsopolis - I am very concerned

DJ Tanner - Steph, tell Deej what's the matter?

Stephanie Tanner - Lachie & I just broke up

Tim - Those Tanner's are ruining our halloween party

Al - THEM TANNERS!

(At The Taylor's backyard)

Tim - Hi Wilson

Wilson - Howdy ho there good neighbour

Kimmy Gibbler - But i'm the good neighbour

Tim - Shut up Gibbler, i'm talking to Wilson

Tim - The haunted house is ready Wilson

Wilson - Ha Ha Ha, i'm there neighbour

Kimmy Gibbler - Hello Borland

Al - Oh shut up Gibbler

(Inside the Taylor household)

Lauren - Hello Mrs Taylor

Jill - Randy, Lauren's here

Randy - coming mother

Randy - Lauren, you came back for me

Lauren - I love you Randy

Randy - I love you too Lauren

(Randy & Lauren kiss)

Brad - Mom, I got a phone call

Jill - Who was that from?

Brad - Jennifer Sudarsky

Jill - Jennifer, Jennifer, doesn't ring a bell

Brad - She is coming to the Taylor halloween party, she is coming in as Heidi from Tool Time

(Tool Time)

Heidi - Does anyone know what time it is?

Audience - Tool Time

Heidi - Binford Tools is proud to present Tim "the toolman" Taylor

Tim - Hi I'm Tim "the toolman" Taylor and here is my assistant Al "I'm having a baby in December" Borland

Al - Here is today's special guest, they are from San Francisco please welcome Jesse Katsopolis and Joey Gladstone

Jesse Katsopolis - What is a tool time, huh?

Joey Gladstone - We never heard of the show

Tim - Because we are only broadcasted in DETROIT

Al - That's right Tim

Tim - We would like to demonstrate how to build a house next to the Taylor house for the guests

(Taylor household)

Mark - Mom, i'll help you out with the cooking

Jill - Oh thank you Mark

Mark - Your welcome Mom

Brad - Tonight is Halloween Party night, I can't wait for Jennifer to show up

Randy - I'm sure she will

Michelle Tanner - Jennifer who?

Mark - Brad's first girlfriend Jennifer Sudarsky

Michelle Tanner - I don't know who?

(Doorbell rings)

Brad - It's got to be Jennifer, (opens door) Hello Mr Gladstone

Joey Gladstone - Cut it out

Brad - (shuts door) next door bell ring has surely got to be Jennifer

(Doorbell rings)

(Opens door)

Brad - Dammit, it's Kimmy Gibbler

Kimmy - Hello

(Brad shuts door)

(Doorbell rings)

Brad - Please be Jennifer

(Jill opens door)

Jennifer - Hello Mrs Taylor

Jill - Hello Jennifer, welcome back to Michigan

Tim - Oh look, it's Brad's first girlfriend

Jennifer - Hi Mr Taylor

(In Brad's bedroom)

Brad - I'm just doing my hair

(Jill bangs on the door)

Jill - BRAD! BRAD! JENNIFER'S HERE!

Brad - Coming Mom

(Brad goes downstairs)

Jennifer - Bradley, you're here

Brad - I miss you so much Jennifer

Jennifer - Awww i miss you too Bradley

Stephanie Tanner - I freshened up for you Brad

Jennifer - Who is this woman?

Brad - I don't even know her Jennifer, I'm telling the truth Jennifer

Jennifer - I understand Bradley

(Jennifer and Stephanie are fighting)

Stephanie Tanner - I would like to make a bet Sudarsky, the loser of the Lions Vs 49ers game tomorrow dates Jimmy Gibbler, winner dates Brad Taylor

Jennifer - You're on Tanner

Kimmy Gibbler - I hope you lose Tanner

Stephanie Tanner - Shut up Chicken Leg

Danny Tanner - Kimmy, LEAVE

Danny Tanner - BUDRICK FRANKLIN BUNDY

Bud Bundy - Yes, Mr Tanner

Danny Tanner - I need YOU to fire up the 49ers team TOMORROW

Bud Bundy - NO PROBLEM, DAD

Danny Tanner - I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER STEPHANIE TO DATE A GIBBLER

(Next Day at Pontiac Silverdome - Lions Vs 49ers)

Randy - I'm ready to do a news report about the Lions vs 49ers game

Lauren - I love it when Randy is publishing stories in the newspaper

Randy - Brad is making his debut for The Lions

Jill - Who is coaching the Lions this week?

Heidi - Tim "The Toolman" Taylor

Jill - Thank you

Danny Tanner - Go The 49ers

Brad - Description of the bet please Kimmy

Kimmy Gibbler - (with microphone on hand) If The Detroit Lions win, Stephanie Tanner dates my brother Jimmy; If The 49ers win Stephanie Tanner dates Brad Taylor

Jill - (very angry) BRADLEY MICHAEL TAYLOR!, YOU MADE THIS BET WITH KIMMY GIBBLER!

Brad - It was mostly not me

(Whistle blows)

Referee - Kickoff

(Bud Bundy passes to Terrell Owens, Touchdown 49ers)

(49ers 6, Lions 0)

(Bud Bundy takes the kick, it's good)

(49ers 7, Lions 0)

(Fourth Quarter)

(Lions 14, 49ers 25)

Commentator - The Lions get the ball, Batch passes to Morton, TOUCHDOWN!

(Lions 20, 49ers 25)

Commentator - There is only 0:45 seconds left, Detroit Lions need 6 points to win, THE KICK IS UP NO GOOD

Commentator - The Lions may need 3 safeties without the 49ers scoring

Stephanie Tanner - Come on 49ers

DJ Tanner - Go San Francisco

Danny Tanner - Dear God, Please don't make Stephanie Tanner date a Gibbler

Jennifer - Go Lions

(0:01 seconds left)

Commentator - Bud Bundy throws the pass, it's gone straight in the hands of Allen Aldridge, TOUCHDOWN LIONS!

Danny Tanner - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kimmy Gibbler - Pay up Steph, you're dating my brother Jimmy now

Stephanie Tanner - Shoot me please

Brad - I love you so much Jennifer Sudarsky

Jennifer - I love you too Bradley Taylor

(Brad & Jennifer kiss)

Jennifer - I can't believe my parents won't let me marry you Bradley

Brad - Me neither

Jennifer - I'm disagreeing with my parents

Brad - Jennifer Sudarsky, will you marry me

Jennifer - Bradley, Yes i will be your wife

Brad - I love you Jennifer Marie Sudarsky, I'll be the best husband you'll ever have

Jennifer - Awwwwwwww I love you too Bradley Michael Taylor

(Halloween Party - Kitchen)

Jill - Wow, Jennifer looks so different

Tim - She's coming as a zombie with Brad inside of her gown

Jill - SHE KILLED BRAD!

Jennifer - This halloween party sucks

Brad - It won't suck when pranks happen

Jennifer - Bradley & I are going to prank and spook everyone at the party, then after we're going to kiss for a really long time

Brad - Loving it, loving it

Jennifer - We'll make Ricky Martin sing "She Bangs"

Brad - Cool

Jennifer - Them Tanner's will be scared

(Backyard)

Wilson - Kimmy, you are not a friendly neighbour

Kimmy Gibbler - Shut up Wilson

Wilson - At least I tell Tim stories about the ancient times while you we're stinking out Danny Tanner

Kimmy Gibbler - Stringbean Tanner loves it

Danny Tanner - No

Tim - Hi Wilson

Wilson - Howdy ho neighbour

Tim - The halloween party is ready to go

Wilson - I'll be there Tim

Jennifer - Hey Kimmy Gibbler, looking for your shoes

Kimmy Gibbler - Yeah

Jennifer - They are in the bin

(Kimmy Gibbler screaming)

Brad - Good prank Jennifer

Jennifer - Bradley, thank you

(At the haunted house)

Jill - Ha ha ha ha ha ha, Time for the annual Taylor halloween scream fest

Danny Tanner - Nobody can give Virginia Wolf a run for her money

Joey Gladstone - Or Mr Wolf

(Jill points her flashlight)

Jill - NANASTEIN'S HERE!

Tim - Nanastein is back

Stephanie Tanner - It's not working, us Tanner's are not scared

(Jennifer and Brad walk in)

Jennifer - Hey Tanner's, Granny Tanner died

Stephanie Tanner - What?

Jennifer - HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, WE TRICKED YOU

(Tanner's come running away from The Taylor household)

(Brad and Jennifer kiss)

Brad - We got them really good

Jennifer - Bradley Michael Taylor, I love you

Brad - Jennifer Marie Sudarsky, I love you too

Jill - The Tanner's will be on the next plane to San Francisco now

Al - Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

(Tanner's scream)


End file.
